fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S16 episode 4
'TRIBE SWAP ON DAY 10 BABY ' New '''Orange '''Tribe (8) Tony Jack Gary Raul Ross Anthony Jimmy Willie New '''Brown '''Tribe (7) David Lambert Jarome Shaun Marco Percy Harry BROWN WINS FIRST POST SWAP IMMUNITY Ross: I would say yes I'm lucky that I have 6-2 advantage here tonight, I wish we had Percy and Harry here over guys like Jack and Tony, but not everything is perfect haha, but I mean yesterday I proved how powerful I am, and in fact I'm in even more power tonight because I don't have to worry about people flipping because three people wouldn't flip, right now it's kind of do we vote off Jimmy or Willie, and I mean I want to continue winning so our votes are on Willie Anthony: I think it's interesting this game because, I mean I've developped some as Ross likes to call it power and I plan to make sure it gets me to the end, but I think Ross is getting a little cocky here, he's coming to me and he's like oh man once we get to the merge we just eliminate the brown tribe then take out the other guys, he has huge plans, hopefully we can get to a spot where we can use them Tony: Crazy Crazy day, and we're getting near tribal and I still have to do decide what to do tonight, now when we lost me Gary and Jack maybe talked about voting Ross out for like five seconds then Jack he's a number and I need to keep him in check just went and told Jimmy and Willie our situation and we want to vote out, now us three have a decision, do we make a big move or play safely, I'm looking at both situations and neither one is really good helping Ross and Anthony doesn't benefit us and helping Willie and Jimmy doesn't help us, so now I have to decide which move is best for me Jimmy: I was really worried, I really didn't know what my move was going to be, but Jack comes to me and basically tells me about the 5-4 split and how Ross and Anthony were the two heads of the allaince and Jack Gary and Tony are on the outside and tonight they want to change that and take out Ross tonght, now if this is a lie it's very elaborate and very unneccesary so I don't know, tonight here's to hoping that Tony Gary and Jack have my back, because it's all I really got Willie: Now after the Robert vote I really realised my social strenghts is what I need to utulise so even though I would of anyways I'm talking to everyone, talking with Jack Gary and Tony who I hope are my saving graces tonight and even Raul Ross and Anthony the opposed enemies because even if things don't go as planned tonight hopefully those three would decide to vote off Jimmy over me, don't get me wrong I love Jimmy, he's really the only guy in this game I trust, but I don't want to go home Raul: I feel very lucky that I stayed on the orange tribe then put on the brown tribe like Percy and Harry because they will probobly be the first two knocked off, I mean that still sucks for me because I have a final 3 deal with Percy and Harry and that kind of puts a huge gap in my game, but at least I have 29 days to figure something out and I can only help my game tonight by voting out Willie tonight Gary: I'm really stuck right now, because I know Ross and Anthony just love the idea of voting me out, and that makes me really scared of sticking with them, but Willie and Jimmy have no problems being our friends now but if we get to the merge will they take the ticket right back there old alliance or stick with us, I don't know the old dynamics of the brown tribe, but Willie and Jimmy say they'll stick but without a doubt in my mind they could lyeing, it's really really tough Jack: Yeah I told Willie and Jimmy what's up right away, I'm making them trust us, see I am really starting to get this game and honestly I think Tony and Gary don't really know what decision to make I know what decsion we should make out vote out Ross and Anthony, they don't want us part of there game, then they can get off my island, now I mean if Tony and Gary feel strongly enough about not trusting Willie and Jimmy I'll go with them, but I'm pretty sure they would be making a mistake Ross Final Words I don't even know what to say 24 hours ago I was the most powerful player in this game, and now I'm not even in the game